onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jozu
| jva=Takashi Nagasako| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes known by various other spellings of his name. "Diamond" Jozu is the commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' third division. Appearance Jozu is a big, muscular, heavily-armored and dark-skinned man. The dark armor he wears and his hair style are very similar to that of an Aztec warrior, with red-bolted darl shoulder pads. The front and back portions of his armor are connected by a metal strap that goes over both his collarbones. Jozu has a long face with stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin, in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears battle-hardened and has a perpetual scowl on his face. 20 years ago, Jozu wore an A-shirt and did not appear as angry as he does now. Personality Jozu is a gruff, fairly quiet individual who tends to point out info to his crewmates. However, when he blocked Mihawk's sword strike, Jozu gave a savage battle cry. Like the other commanders, he is loyal to Whitebeard and his crew. Abilities and Powers As commander of the third division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the few men unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Yonkou Shanks. He is very experienced and a veteran of the Whitebeard pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the third division commander. During the Marineford war, Jozu was powerful enough to fight almost equally against the Shichibukai and the Marine Admirals. Jozu has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Marines. He singlehanded picked up and hurled a huge iceberg at the giants protecting Marineford. The iceberg was so enormous that it appeared to be at least ten times as big as any of the giants. In contrast with his massive body, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. He is able to attack a Logia user with relative ease. This is something only Haki wielders have been seen capable of doing: when Crocodile was attacked by Jozu in retaliation to the Shichibukai's attempt on Whitebeard's life, he commented on both strength and speed of the attack, which was able to affect him despite his Logia intangibility. Jozu was also able to strike Admiral Aokiji. Devil Fruit Jozu apparently ate some sort of Devil Fruit that allows him to turn part or all of his body into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". It is unknown whether it is a paramecia or a logia fruit. His powers give Jozu the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive powers. He already-power physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Jozu slams Crocodile.His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Juracule Mihawk, with no visible damage to himself.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Jozu stops Mihawk's attack with his diamond body. However, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities. The named Devil Fruit techniques used by Jozu are as follows: * Brilliant Punk (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku): Jozu rushes towards at high speed and slams his enemy with his diamond-transformed forearm. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. History Shiki's Visit When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down a few years after Gol D. Roger was executed, Jozu is seen in the background. Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu first appeared as a background character, but unlike Marco, he did not get any dialogue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Jozu's first appearance. It wasn't until later that he was identified by name and role in Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga - Vol. 45 Chapter 434, Jozu is named. Post Enies Lobby Arc Like Marco, Jozu displayed a knowledge of what would happen when Shanks boarded their ship and commented on how Shanks' spirit was as strong as ever. Marineford Arc Jozu shows up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World, in order to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. Including him and Marco, all other division commanders are ready to battle. When Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, sends the strongest slash in the world towards the Moby Dick, Jozu is able to effectively stop it in its tracks it by becoming diamond. He then picks up an enormous iceberg and throws it at the Marineford giants, but this is in turn nullified by Akainu's magma Devil Fruit powers. He then fights Crocodile after the latter's attempt to kill Whitebeard, and lands a powerful hit, thereby demonstrating his ability to use Haki. Donquixote Doflamingo then intervenes before a second blow can be made, asking if Crocodile would like to team up with him. Because of his pride, Crocodile refuses and sends both Jozu and Doflamingo (along with several Marines and pirates, Buggy included) flying with a massive sandstorm. Jozu is shocked when Whitebeard is stabbed by Squad. Later, Whitebeard tells him to get ready for their trump card, in which Oars Jr. smashes one of their ships through the opening of the Encircling Wall and into the plaza; after its success, Jozu is seen with his crewmates. When Admiral Aokiji attempts to intercept Whitebeard, Jozu intervenes and clashes with him while telling Whitebeard to go on. Aokiji is smashed to pieces by the attack, and as he reforms, the two seem to be evenly matched. However, Jozu sees Marco injured by Kizaru's laser, and while he is distracted, Aokiji takes the opportunity to freeze Jozu's arm. He is soon shown entirely frozen, and his right arm cracks off as he falls. Sometime after Ace had been freed, Jozu is seen being carried away by his comrades, specifically by Blenheim, another division commander. His current fate is unknown but it can be assumed that he was carried safely to the ship as Blenheim was seen along the other Whitebeard Pirates ready to fight Akainu. Major Battles *Jozu, Whitebeard Pirates, and other allies vs. Marines and Shichibukai **Jozu vs. Crocodile vs. Donquixote Doflamingo **Jozu vs. Admiral Aokiji Translation and Dub issues Due to no official romanization of his name being revealed, Jozu's name is often spelled differently amongst different translations. These include Joss, Jaws, and Jose to name a few. Trivia * He has been under Whitebeard's service for at least 20 years. * He has yet to cover his entire body with diamond. * He is the first person to be seen make Aokiji bleed. * He is the first person to be shown (partially) shattered as a result of being frozen by Admiral Aokiji. * He was the first commander during the war to be defeated. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Amputee